


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Dance, And they were roommates(AU), Dramedy, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao-Centric, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Song: Sweet Lies (EXO), Song: Unfair (EXO), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:46 PM**

"We're going to be assigning you a new roommate for this year."

Yixing had to admit,he was taking aback by the headmaster's words."What?"He asked in surprise."Why?Is there something wrong with Luhan-ge as my roommate?"


End file.
